


Lightning without a Storm

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Fest (Merlin), Comeplay, M/M, Magic Revealed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness, demanding bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Arthur see's Merlin's magic for the first time during a bandit attack and instead of being angry or betrayed, his brain immediately goes to "Holy shit, imma bottom"Based onthis postEnjoy x
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 228
Collections: Bottom Arthur Fest





	Lightning without a Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0hHeyThereBigBadWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hHeyThereBigBadWolf/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is so late. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for allowing me to write up your very awesome post as a fic! 💜💜💜

_Oh fuck_

Arthur stood, breath sharp and head dizzy as he watched Merlin. 

His manservant's hand was outstretched, his eyes flashing a glorious gold as a steak of white shot down from the dark swirling clouds in the sky. It struck the bandits, one was whipped backwards and the other fell forward; flat, dead, fried.

Arthur's heart pattered in his chest, like a hummingbird trapped in a cage. The storm overhead rumbled and despite the building precipitation and the drop in temperature, Arthur could feel his cheeks flush and his clenched fists loosen, his palms were sweating. Heat crept up the back of his neck and pooled in his stomach. He swallowed. Oh god. 

Merlin was fierce, scowl prominent and eyes still blazing molten. 

Arthur blinked. The daze that had left Arthur momentarily incapacitated passed and determination set in. 

He marched over to Merlin, jaw set, and grabbed him by the neckerchief. He dragged Merlin, who was stumbling, cursing and calling him a prat, into the royal tent. 

He didn't even notice Merlin's nails scratching at him, trying to loosen his grip.

"Arthur, you prat. What are you doing?" There was an edge of fear in Merlin's voice as Arthur remained unchanged and marched forwards.

Arthur threw the tent flaps open and flung Merlin onto the bed, the need to have him _now now now_ was biting into his patience. 

Merlin looked delectable, hair mussed, eyes wide, his neckerchief and shirt pulled to one side revealing a square of pale chest. Arthur's mouth felt dry. 

Arthur loosened his own shirt lacings a little and hastily crawled onto the bed, onto Merlin to be more accurate. 

Merlin looked stunned, bewildered and breathtaking as he looked up through those thick lashes at Arthur who was straddled over him. Arthur's hard length pressed into Merlin's thigh, insistent. 

Arthur had waited enough. He knew what he wanted. 

"Fuck me," Arthur said simply. 

The simmering gold of Merlin's eyes that had started to fade flared back to life, the blue blown out by dark pupils, a thin line of gold glimmered at his pupil's edges. Merlin's lips were plump and kissable pink, mouth slightly open with a stupefied look on his face. 

Arthur could see himself reflected in Merlin's eyes, shirt lacings messy and the same burning desire written in the flush of his cheeks and the intent visible on his face.

Arthur could feel Merlin's magic hum, thrumming in his skin at being wanted. It came alive under Arthur's touch. Arthur squeezed his thighs around Merlin's and Merlin jolted a little and groaned at the feeling.

He reared into Merlin's mouth, a hard biting kiss. An exchange of teeth, a battle of tongues. Desperation burned in their kisses, mouths hot and hard on one another's. Arthur's questing hands were stopped by material. 

Arthur emitted a soft growl as he pulled away to undo Merlin's shirt, yanking at it until it was off then hastily threw it to the floor, discarding it.

"Now." Arthur commanded, wrestling with Merlin's stubborn belt buckle before yanking the material down and pulling Merlin into another bruising kiss. "Need you in me." 

Merlin moaned, one hand stroking through Arthur's hair and the other gliding along Arthur's back. He half turned them, so they were on their sides. Merlin grabbed Arthur's thigh to hitch over his own hip and his tongue skirted Arthur's mouth as they kissed. 

Merlin pushed at Arthur, tugging and manhandling until Arthur was underneath him. 

Arthur relished in the feeling, the soft covers tickling his back and the heat of Merlin's bare body covering him. Arthur shifted, his hips dragging against Merlin's.

Arthur's clothes disappeared.

He whined. "You can't just- you can't," he panted against Merlin's neck.

His hands trailed along muscular Merlin's arms, squeezing and feeling. Merlin wasn't the thin gangly boy he once had been. His abdomen was taut, his thighs thick and powerful. Arthur shuddered at the image of them moving as Merlin pounded him into the bed. 

Arthur's kisses became fervent and feverish, he sought Merlin's mouth like a plant would water in a desert. His fingertips lingered on the column of Merlin's neck and curled into the tuft of dark hair at the bottom of his head as they broke for breath, their foreheads leant together. 

Merlin took the opportunity to laver Arthur's neck with sloppy kisses and nipping bites that he soothed with the glide of his tongue. Arthur keened, higher pitch than he'd thought when Merlin's mouth trailed over his nipple. He arched into the touch, helpless, and could feel Merlin's lips move to a smile. 

Arthur had started to beg when Merlin's mouth moved further down then further still. "Please, please, please," he clutched at the bedding, knuckles white, head thrown back as he rubbed against Merlin. "Fuck me." 

Merlin drew back for a quick kiss, then put his fingers in his mouth and sucked. Arthur watched, mesmerised as those same long, pale fingers circled his rim then sunk in, disappearing. 

The stretch made Arthur's eyes flutter shut, his teeth gritted as he got used to the feeling. When Merlin's fingers curled, hitting a spot that made stars burst behind Arthur's eyes he demanded that he'd waited long enough. He wanted Merlin, now. 

He whimpered when the fingers withdrew, but they were soon replaced with something much better. Arthur exhaled happily as Merlin moved forward, slowly, into Arthur's body. Merlin nuzzled Arthur's neck and whispered reassurances before flexing his hips and drawing back just to thrust back in again. 

"More" Arthur urged, his fingers tangling in Merlin's dark hair, grasping it and tugging it so that it was even messier than usual. Merlin complied, wearing a teasing smile as he tutted. "Greedy."

The pressure building, Arthur's toes curled and he sobbed as Merlin's pace quickened. His heel dug in to Merlin's lower back, encouraging him forward. Merlin's hips stuttered and his gasp was swallowed by Arthur's mouth. 

The two moved together, Merlin grunted and his mouth found the side of Arthur's and caught it in a half kiss. "Oh, god. Arthur-"

They both came, it spilled onto Arthur's stomach, a warm splatter between their two bodies. They lay pressed together, sweaty and exhausted.

Arthur's legs didn't unwrap from Merlin's back, in fact they pressed Merlin against him when Merlin tried to shuffle back. "Not yet," Arthur mumbled, drowsy. 

Merlin scattered kisses over Arthur's face and sucked a bruise into his neck before finally turning onto his back, heart rate slowing. 

Arthur stretched luxuriously, back arching a little at he grumbled the back of his hand rubbed his eye and his arm arched above his head as he stretched. 

Merlin watched with dark eyes and rolled closer, propping himself on his elbow he let his other hand trail through the glistening liquid on Arthur's stomach, fingers rubbing it into Arthur's skin in circles. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Arthur asked, eyes half lidded but focused on Merlin as he painted patterns on his stomach. 

"Yes," Merlin said, dropping a kiss onto Arthur's torso. He nuzzled his nose there before pulling back, "I'll grab a cloth." 

Merlin made to move off the bed but Arthur stopped him, hand grabbing Merlin's forearm. "Don't." 

Merlin understood. He stayed and his eyes flashed gold, Arthur's stomach was now clean. Arthur shuddered a little as the magic swept over him. He pulled Merlin back on top of him. 

"I'm not done with you yet," he said, grinning into their kiss.


End file.
